Switchgear may be used in an electrical power distribution network. The switchgear is positioned between a power source and a load or loads that receive electricity from the power source. Under normal operating conditions, the switchgear is closed, and electrical current flows through the switchgear to the load or loads. Switchgear include switching and/or protective devices, such as switches, fuses, fault interrupters, and/or circuit breakers. In response to a detection of a fault condition and/or in response to manual action by an operator, the switchgear opens to prevent current from flowing to the load or loads. A switchgear may be padmounted, and a human operator may be able to stand in front of the switchgear for observation of the interior of the switchgear and/or to perform maintenance on the switchgear or components connected to the switchgear.